


one kiss

by AnaGuedes



Series: Muggle AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: James only knows one thing: he is in love with Lily Evans.(inspired by mr. brightside by the killers)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Muggle AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702228
Kudos: 4





	one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> i'm usually not a big fan of james, but i liked this idea.  
> snape lovers: i do not like him that much, but for the sake of this story, he is a douche like roy gardner is on anne with an e fics.  
> sorry if they seem ooc, i just wanted to fit them in in this and play a little.
> 
> mr. brightside continues to be a great song to pump out your feelings.

James Potter knows he is not what Lily Evans expected as a future husband — if she had ever thought of the subject.

As he grew up into an adulthood, and they got closer as the time went by, he decided to be his best self (even if it meant being the butt of the joke around his friends). James knew he wasn't the best of men, especially during their teenage years, when he used to make fun of her best friend. And, being honest with himself, he was probably _in love_ with her since they were fifteen years-old and saw how beautiful she looked on one particular night in April, before the end of term, and she looked annoyed by his presence. 

Since then, James can say they were friendly enough. Around Slughorn's classes, they would team up (much for her disdain and to Snape's complete hate). He made her laugh at a couple of horrible jokes and ended up meeting often to study properly. And he did attempt ask her for the formal, but the fear of rejection made him not to — and saw her red-fiery hair tossing as she danced the night with some female colleagues.

By the time of graduation, they were friends. They walked together often by Hogsmeade and shared sweets. She helped him into every school subject, and he thought her rugby and other sports. A day before the big day, before the parents arrived and Hogwarts's ground became full of people unaware of the drama, she kissed him in a game by their school house. It was a dare game and everybody kissed everybody (even Peter got his luck with another girl). But, it was a spark needed to ignite it.

Now, at the age of 20, James couldn't deny his feelings (something his friends made fun of constantly in the past few weeks). And, as time went by, he was certain she would accept his desperate attempt on being in her life. Being honest with himself, he could look dapper, better, but his messy hair was not in the mood for a change, and his broken glasses should be enough for now.

As he stood in front of her parents' doorstep, he knocked at the door shyly. As another girl (Petunia, her sister) opened the door, he asked her about Lily. “She is out with Severus,” she simply said, “I guess they are watching a rugby game down the pub.” James just nodded, thanked her and walked out, trying to find the so-called pub. He didn't mind her being friends with Severus, but _boy did he annoyed him_. Being better than Slughorn himself and a complete show-off, made James hate him (and he knows he did bully him for some reason). And it wasn't surprising them watching rugby together, but his arms were around her shoulders, and she was _laughing_ with him rather than screaming at the referee.

He did walk in the pub. He did sit at a stood near them and got a beer for him. She wasn't brushing him off as he had seen before, it seemed almost like a date (which infuriate him more than he would like to admit). Her beautiful green eyes suddenly found his own, and he swears he felt electricity run through his body. He waved and point at the telly in front of them, trying to say something like “ _hey, the game is on. I couldn't miss it, you know?”._ However, he knows she never bought it and saw her standing and walk towards him with a soft smile on her lips. 

For the first time, James saw that she wore an old rugby shirt. Her red hair was in a high pony tale, and she wore just the earrings often seen in her ears. “Hi,"“” she said calmly,” "aren't you a bit off your crowd?” she asked. Anything he dared to say it would be a lie — but admit he _kind of_ followed her wouldn't be good either. Maybe he should walk out and call Sirius and Remus about it. Maybe he should punch Snape in the nose. 

“I went by your house today. Your sister said you would be here,"” James said. What got into him to tell the truth? “Petunia was nice to strangers asking for me? Oh, my!” She joked around him, and her laugh was gracious, a melody ( _god, he is in love_ ). “It became a habit me and Severus watching the game.” 

“I can see that,” he said. ”Are you two a thing now?” James had to ask (otherwise, he would punch himself later). “”Oh, please! We could never. He is my best friend. It would be like you and Sirius dated.”“ They exchanged shy laughters““ “Why do you ask?”” Lili shot back at him. And James was, once more, speechless. He knew he should admit his love and his desire for them to run away at this instance and get marry. Maybe even travel the globe and not care about studies and careers.“““

“I think you know why." James's mouth was rushing into saying things faster than his brain could properly process. Brave into admitting feelings? Who was this person near Lily Evans being confident and ready to take her into his arms? “I prefer being told rather than assuming.”

Loud cheers were heard and an arm swap Lily away. Her teasing smile at him made his heart skip a normal beat. After the game, he would be hers.

James had to watch Snape being _touchy_ around her. Lily was polite, graceful, amazing, trying to dismiss his attempts of kissing or a more friendly touch. The game was over by the time he drank the last gulp of beer. James ran off to find her amidst the people leaving the pub. Her red-hair was his compass, and soon he found her by the doorway ready to walk back to her parents house on that Sunday afternoon. And Snape wasn't near her.

"Ditched him?" he asked after found her."I told him I would wait for a friend. Does he know it is you? Perhaps not," she said linking her arms on his. They followed the drunk crowd slowly, taking time to even realize what was happening, and how natural it all seemed. “It might come as a surprise, but I do like you, Evans," James said picking a wildflower from a bush. Lily just smiled, laughing. "You think I am a fool, don't you?"

"Well, I would say it was a sweet gesture of yours," she showed him the wildflower in her hands, "if you want to point it out like that, who am I to deny such statement?" Lily said with a grin. God, it was so perfect in James's mind how she teased him and made him fall every time. "Shall I ask you on a date? One without such noisy, clingy man who is desperate in love with you and you barely notice?"

"I know Severus likes me, just as I know my dear sister is setting her eyes on a middle-class man from the upper state.” Lily, this time, was serious, spinning the delicate flower in her hands. "The difference here is that I am available to others, not him. And often I state that.” Her green eyes gaze his brown ones deeply. "But, yes, I would like to go out with you. Properly, that is. And do not think about sports-related."

"I was raised right and my mother would disown me the instant she found out I had a first date on a sports field."

James walked her to her house. Some curious looks came from noisy neighbours. He stood with her by the porch, waiting for a single sign of approval before crashing, delicately, his lips into hers. It was a soft kiss, way less weird than the one shared in a game. His hands wrapped her waist while hers felt cold around his neck. They took time to memorize the movements of each other, and not to seem urgent in front of an audience ready to gossip about the love life of young adults. “Text me,” Lily said as they parted, and she entered the house. 

It could be just one kiss, but he was certain of one thing: he would marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> be safe!


End file.
